Get It Right
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Sort of my interpertation of the next new episode of Glee  based on how it sounds like it is going to happen  I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I promise to put them back now that this is done!


**Klaine: Get It Right**

**A/N: I get it, Get It Right is Rachel's song. HOWEVER, I feel like it fits Kurt so much. Glee did do original songs, but not Get It Right. In this One-shot, it's Kurt's song. Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at McKinely High (well Kurt has returned, Blaine just followed him). The Glee club members, and Mr. Schue, are thrilled to have Kurt back with them and Blaine joining them. Kurt insists that he re-audition, since it wouldn't be fair if he didn't or something like that. Blaine, Mr. Schue, and the rest of New Directions are shocked at the song that Kurt sings. Blaine realizes that it is meant for him, and realizes he is in love with Kurt.

* * *

**

New Directions were chatting among themselves after school, when Will Schuester (their Director) came into the choir room grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked when she noticed the smile. He just stepped to the side, and Mercedes, Rachel…well basically everyone in New Directions screamed in shock.

"KURT! What are you doing here!" Finn was the first to ask.

"I transferred back. I realized after Regional's that I missed you guys way too much. So here I am," Kurt said with a shrug and a grin. Behind him stood Blaine Anderson, his new boyfriend (and first boyfriend for that matter), with his arm around Kurt's waist.

"And Blaine…?"

"I decided I had had enough of Dalton Academy and the Warblers and came here with Kurt." Everyone nodded and stood to hug the two of them.

"Now…do we have to audition to join?" Blaine asked as soon as everyone had seated again.

"If you don't mind Blaine." Blaine nodded and then Kurt spoke up.

"I'll go through the process again. It wouldn't be fair if I just rejoined without auditioning like everyone else."

"But Kurt…"

"Please don't argue with me."

"If Kurt wants to re-audition for us, and if Blaine wants to just audition for us, they are more than welcome to. Shall we move into the auditorium then?" Kurt mimed a thank you at Mr. Schue, who smiled and nodded at him and Blaine. The whole group of kids walked to the auditorium, chatting and catching the returnee and the newbie up on the workings of Lima High. When Karofsky walked by with his football buddies, Kurt defiantely looked him in the eyes, stopped Blaine, pulled Blaine close to him, and snogged Blaine within an inch of his life. The entire Glee club cheered, and when Kurt finally pulled away from a happily dazed Blaine, Kurt looked at Karofsky and said,

"Try and do something about me being gay now." He then pulled Blaine into the auditorium, leaving a stunned football team, and Glee club, outside.

"I don't know what came over me Blaine! I'm so sorry! Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a very loving embrace.

"Don't sweat it. I would have done something similar eventually if you hadn't just done that. Plus I'll tell you a secret. That really turned me on." Kurt blushed and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"So. Which of the two lovebirds wants to go first?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before Blaine stood. He knew that Kurt was really nervous about this, even though this was New Directions and he knew they would love anything that he sang. Mr. Schue nodded and sat next to everyone, squeezing Kurt's shoulder in a fatherly way. Blaine smiled, stood on the stage, looked straight at Kurt, before beginning to sing.

_**For all those times you stood by me**__**  
**__**For all the truth that you made me see**__**  
**__**For all the joy you brought to my life**__**  
**__**For all the wrong that you made right**___

_**For every dream you made come true**__**  
**__**For all the love I found in you**__**  
**__**I'll be forever thankful, baby**___

_**You're the one who held me up**__**  
**__**Never let me fall**__**  
**__**You're the one who saw me through**__**  
**__**Through it all**___

_**You were my strength when I was weak**__**  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**__**  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**__**  
**__**You saw the best there was in me**___

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**__**  
**__**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**__**  
**__**I'm everything I am**__**  
**__**Because you loved me, ooh, baby**_

_**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me**__**  
**__**The light in the dark shining your love into my life**__**  
**__**You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth**__**  
**__**My world is a better place because of you**___

_**You were my strength when I was weak**__**  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**__**  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**__**  
**__**You saw the best there was in me**___

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**__**  
**__**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**__**  
**__**I'm everything I am**__**  
**__**Because you loved me**___

_**You were my strength when I was weak**__**  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**__**  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**__**  
**__**You saw the best there was in me**___

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**__**  
**__**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**__**  
**__**I'm everything I am**__**  
**__**Because you loved me**___

_**I'm everything I am**__**  
**__**Because you loved me**_

All of New Directions stood and applauded Blaine, and Kurt sat there with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Blaine just walked up to him, kneeled in front of him, and started wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"Go get them now." Kurt nodded before standing with grace and ease. Everyone settled down as Mr. Schue congratulated Blaine on making New Directions before all fell silent in the auditorium again. Kurt turned towards them, took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth.

_**What have I done? I wish I could  
Away from this ship goin' under  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it right**_

_**Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it right**_

_**So I throw up my fist  
I will punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care!**_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it right**_

"Welcome back Kurt." Kurt smiled at Mr. Schue and everyone else as he wiped away a few tears (again) before going over to Blaine and sitting with him.

* * *

**Later that night**

Kurt sat in Blaine's apartment (his parents had emancipated him, and Kurt had just turned 17, legal age in Ohio so he was living with Blaine…sort of), his head in his hands. Blaine sat next to him, holding him close as he listened to Kurt.

"I feel like I don't deserve any of this. I feel like I was being punished before, if only for the fact that I was gay. But now…now I don't know what to think." Blaine lifted Kurt's head and whispered,

"Baby, you deserve this. Trust me, you deserve this. You deserve the New Directions, you deserve the friends that you have. And most of all, you deserve to be with me, the person who loves you more than life itself." Kurt said nothing and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you like it! sort of a cheesy way to end it. But lets admit it, it's cheesy anyways! But I kinda have to be cheesy with Kurt and Blaine!**_

_**Love ya'll!**_

_**Sierra**_


End file.
